Cervical spondylosis is a condition that regressive change in the cervical disc and vertebral body of the cervical spine has caused cervical disc degeneration and spur formation. Basically it is irrelevant to neurologic manifestations but clinically it involves some sort of neurologic manifestation. Clinical symptoms of cervical spondylosis are manifested by hematogenous disorders caused by direct compression of spinal nerve roots and the spinal cord or vertebral artery compression.
Clinical symptoms of cervical spondylosis, which include pain, numbness, muscular weakness, and motor disorders in the neck, shoulders, arms, and fingers, are most often manifested in fingertips. Therefore, evaluation of the motor function of fingers has been widely adopted to diagnose cervical spondylosis. Conventionally, diagnosis has relied on finger motor function evaluation through eye observation of hand clenching and unclenching movements (bending and stretching all the fingers) and by reference to findings from X-ray examinations and MRI scans.